Sister Halstead
by Amy3180
Summary: In a parallel universe the Halstead brothers have a genus younger sister who is about to start her Fellowship at Chicago Med in Emergency Medicine. As per Halstead tradition they haven't kept in contact and no one knows what is about to happen.
1. Chapter 1: Match Day

**Disclamer**

I do not own Chicago Med, nor any of the Chicago franchise. I am just a fan wanting to write a little fanfic. If you want me to continue the story please let me know.

 **Chapter 1: Match day**

Match day, the day I find out where I am spending the next 4 years of my life! As I approach the desk to collect the envelope which sealed inside is my career path my heart races, head spins, and the nausea, that's just the icing on the cake!

"Name?" the administrator asks in a dull monotone.

"Olivia Halstead" I reply, and just in case you were wondering, yes, I have 2 brothers in Chicago who have neglected to call or write in 4 years. It is only slightly better than the torment I get from Dad because at 14 I accepted a scholarship to Harvard Medical School in Boston. None of that matters now though, I hold in my hot little hands my fate. I will be practicing Emergency medicine, after my last lot of rounds I fell in love with the challenge that I was presented with each day, the adrenaline rush you get when the ambulances role in, the response from patients when you can help them with their issue and get on with their day, I just applied for 1 hospital in each of my preferred states with progressive Emergency Departments.

"Halstead!" who said that? I look around for the person who called my name. "Halstead!" Where are they? "Halstead" I jump as Cassie whispers in my ear.

"Geez, Cass, don't do that to me! You know I don't like it"

"Sorry" she says with a sarcastic pouty face, "I wanted to catch you so we could open our matches together"

"You're so sweat…" I reply blushing and before I could say anything else she embraces me in a passionate kiss. "I love you, you know that yeah? And no matter how far apart we are we will make this work!"

"Of course I do silly! Come on let's find somewhere private to open these." She grabs my hand and practically drags me back to our dorm room as I completely zone out getting caught up in my own anxieties. In all honesty, as much as I hate my family for not staying in contact I want to go back to Chicago! I miss it, I miss the wind in my hair, the cold winters (mind you we get those here too), I… I miss my family. I know Will's probably not there, last I heard he was in New York doing Plastic Surgery and who knows, maybe Jay's in Afghanistan…

" **OLIV!"**

"What?!" I snap

"I've called your name 3 times, what's up? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I am just lost in thought, you know what this means yeah?"

"Yes, yes I do now let's kill the suspense already and open up our matches!"

"You go first, I'm too nervous"

Cassie opens her letter and lets out a little squeal "Chicago Med, Emergency Psychology!" before I can react she is jumping on the bed like a kid who has just discovered they are bouncy. "My first preference!" she looks at me and says, "your turn" and with that I cannot wait any longer, I have to open my letter and face up to the reality that I am probably not going to be in Chicago because, fate has this funny way of slapping me in the face when I finally decide I am happy!

 _Dear Miss Halstead,_

 _It is with great pleasure that we inform you that as of July you will be conducting your residency in Emergency Medicine at Chicago Med in Chicago, Illinois. We are looking forward to meeting you in June for your induction and would like to congratulate you on graduating from Medical School._

 _Should you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Sharron Goodwin_

I stare in disbelief, I'm speechless, since when did the universe decide that I should be happy, truly happy? Did my hard work really pay off, am I really going **home**?

"Well?" Cassie asks "the suspense is killing me!" I hand her the letter too speechless to say anything, I am still in a state of shock when she plants yet another kiss on me and starts planning our move to Chicago.

I cannot believe it, I'm going home!


	2. Chapter 2: Chicago

**Chapter 2: Chicago**

The next few months when by in a blur and before I knew it I was boarding the plane with my girlfriend headed for Chicago. We already had an apartment organised thanks to an old friend from high school, who is now working in real-estate. Boarding that plane is the most terrifying thing I have done this year and I just graduated from Med School! I am still in slight shock that I am going home and with me is my beautiful, supportive girlfriend, who does not think of me as some young weirdo who graduated too early. How did I ever get so lucky? She is all the family I need at this moment.

"Olivia, breath, everything is going to be ok" she whispers in my ear as we get seated on the air craft. "No matter who is in Chicago, what mistakes are made, we have each other, remember that ok? I love you" She kisses me lightly on the cheek and wipes away the tears that have started falling down my face. _It_ _ **is**_ _going to be ok_ , I think to myself as we take off for Chicago.

…

The moment we get to our apartment I flop onto the bed!

"Jess is the best" I say exhausted from the trip "fully furnished and bed made! I am going to be paying in drinks for the rest of my life!"

"I better be included in that or else I'm out" Cass says light heartedly.

"There is plenty of alcohol for everyone! Let's get ready for bed, I'm tired and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

"I am so excited, I have no idea how I am going to sleep"

"Well… if you can't sleep, I could always knock you out" I say flirtatiously winking as she approaches the bed"

"I think I will stick with wine and a movie before bed! See you in a bit!" she wandered out of the bedroom and before I knew it the sun was streaming through the curtains and she was sprawled all over me.


	3. Chapter 3: Induction at Med

**Notes**

 _Hi all, just wanted to put out a few things that I forgot to mention at the beginning. Due to being an Australian if I get stuff wrong about the American education system and medical system I am sorry. It is quite different and although I am doing my research I am bound to get things working. Also, when it comes to measurement I use the metric system. It is the international standard and I have been using it all my life, sorry._

 _If you like it and want me to continue publishing please let me know as accountability is always good motivation to finish things!_

 **Chapter 3: Induction Med**

Induction week at Chicago Med, easy right? Signing paperwork, learning the ropes of the hospital and getting to know the current staff, it's a piece of cake, so why do I feel so nervous? With Cassie still asleep and me still trapped underneath I'm left with my thoughts and the feeling I'm missing something, you know, that gut feeling that you have but you don't know what it's about? Yeah, that one. It's making me feel sick, what am I doing back in Chicago? I'm not on speaking terms with anyone nor do I know if they are even here! Maybe I should call someone… not Dad because it will turn into a yelling match within the first 60 seconds of the conversation, I am too mad at will to even speak with him, I moved to Boston and at 14 and needed my big brother and he was only in New York! He could have picked up the phone or even come and visit me over a weekend! Jay's the only one I'm not annoyed with, although we are not close the reason we fell out of contact was because he was deployed overseas and between our schedules plus the time distance we just stopped trying... Ugh, I should think about this stuff after my shift today, right now I just need to focus on the road ahead.

Glancing at the clock I still had an hour before we need to be up however, the anxiety is building too much and its getting claustrophobic under Cassie. I need to have a long hot shower, wash away the anxiety I'm feeling right now so I can focus today. I carefully slip out from underneath Cass trying not to wake her and walk quietly into the shower. As I step under the warm water my muscles begin to relax and the feeling I awoke with becomes a distant memory. After 15 minutes I reluctantly turned off the water and slipped back into the bedroom to get dressed. With Cassie still sleeping peacefully and still another 40 minutes before I need to wake her, it's time to think about breakfast. Seeing as we arrived late last night we have no food in the apartment to make breakfast so, I guess it is time for me to venture down to the convenience store on the corner of the block so I don't have to deal with a hangry Cassie by the time lunch rocks around.

The convenience store was just that, not super elaborate and not much in the way of fresh food either. I picked up a dozen eggs, a loaf of bread, some bacon, some salt and pepper plus a few apples. We would have to find some time to do a proper shop down at a Super Market tonight but for now this would have to do. When I opened the apartment door I was welcomed by a half awake Cassie slumped on the couch.

"Morning beautiful" I chirped, Cass just glared at me

"Morning" she replied in a grumpy tone. "Where did you go?"

"I bought us the makings of breakfast, go have a shower and I'll have it ready for you then"

"What is it?"

"Why don't you just wait and see my darling" I say smiling.

I crack a few eggs into a bowl and whisk it together with a folk, I then soak the bread in the egg and place in in the fry pan. Once the toast is cooked I chop the apple and put it on the side of the plate and then sprinkle some salt and pepper on the French Toast for good measure. As if on que Cassie walks back into the room ready for the day and a lot happier.

"Mmm, smells amazing, is that French Toast?"

"Yep" I reply smiling. It's her favourite plus it is nice and easy to put together!

"I love you!" she says before she stuffs the first piece in her mouth. Her plate is clean in the blink of an eye and she disappears off to the bedroom to pack our bags for the day. I clean up the mess from breakfast and follow her in to grab my bag and a jacket. It may be summer but it's only going to be 19oC today!

When we arrive at Med we are directed to a room that resembles a lecture theatre, so much for leaving school. Cass and I find ourselves close to the front of the theatre as it seems everyone had the idea of getting here early. Not long after we got settled a woman with dark brown frizzy hair walks onto the stage and introduces herself as Sharron Goodwin.

The next 2 hours is a welcome to the hospital, ground rules, policies, procedures/protocol, OHS… you know, all the standard stuff you go through when you start a new job. At the end of the session each specialty was given a location they had to be in 30 minutes but until then they had some time to relax, have a drink and get to know one another. Naturally Cassie and I headed away from everyone to find a quiet spot so that we could talk and process what was happening. We made our way up to the roof of the building and to my relief there was no one else there. The anxiety from this morning was slowly creeping back and I knew Cassie could tell because she just hugged me from behind whilst we looked at the view of the city from the hospital roof.

10 minutes passed by before we got interrupted.

"Hello, looks like some of the residence have found my favourite spot" a doctor said to us, giving me a fright.

"Oh, sorry" I replied shily, "my name is Olivia and this is Cassie and you're right, we are new residence, induction week and all"

"I am aware, I will be meeting a few in 15 minutes. I am Connor Rhodes, a trauma fellow" he stuck his hand out inviting us to shake his hand. "Will I be seeing any of you 2 down stairs?"

"Unless your discipline changes to Psychiatry or Emergency medicine sometime in the next 5 minutes then probably not" Cassie replied sarcastically. To my relief Dr. Rhodes laughed and let us on our way.

Heading down in the elevator Cassie gives me a peck on the cheek and reminds me that I am going to be fine, that the anxiety is just an adrenaline rush and my life is far from in danger. That makes me laugh a little but as she steps of the elevator that reassurance seems to leave with her. I finally reach my floor and make it to the room before most of the other people. I am feeling nauseous again, my stomach starts doing flips and this morning's breakfast is threatening to make a return! I decide it's best for me to take a seat near the door, that way if I need to make a quick escape I can. In the next few minutes the room fills up and before long, our Supervising Attending Physician walks in. His red scrubs clash with his red hair and I can't help the feeling that I know him.

"Good morning everyone" he says turning around, why can't I place that face? "I am Doctor Will Halstead and I will be your Supervising Attending Physician for the next 4 years."

I can't breathe, since when did my brother practice Emergency Medicine? Since when did he leave New York? I my head is spinning, and my stomach is now tying its self into some pretty tight knots, how could I not recognise him sooner? I know it has been 8 years but come on really, he's your brother!

My body suddenly bolts out the door making a beeline for the bathrooms and before I know it my breakfast makes a reappearance in the sink! Once my body finally decides it's done I was my face and lean against the wall, sliding down it till I'm sitting on the floor crying. I just sit there for what feels like hours (in reality, it was 5 minutes) before being startled by the door opening.

"Hey" a warm soft voice addresses me. She is wearing the same dark red scrubs as my brother. "Everything ok?"

This just sets me off crying again, what does she think, of course not, my brother who has ignored me for 8 years has suddenly turned up in my life as my supervisor. The woman embraces me in a hug "My name is Natalie, Will sent me in to check on you, apparently you left pretty fast!" I can't speak only try and get my breathing under control. Natalie guides me to the doctors lounge and grabs me a drink of water, making sure all the blinds are shut before sitting down next to me and putting her arm around me. "New job jitters?" she asks me rubbing my back in a soothing motion.

"Not really" I replied, unconsciously rubbing my stomach, it still being a little twisted after throwing up beforehand. Much to my dismay Natalie notices.

"Are you ill?" Natalie asks with some more concern in her voice, bringing her hand up to my forehead.

"No, well not like that anyway" she is looking at me like she wants me to elaborate and there is something about her that makes me trust her with what I am about to say. "Yes I threw up but it was not because of a bug and not because of the new job jitters" I take a deep breath knowing that it would have to come out sooner rather than later. "Chicago is my home, I have been excited to come home after being away for so long however, my family are not great communicators and I have 1 brother I haven't spoken to in 8 years and the other brother, well we just lost contact due to our schedules and time zone differences"

"Did your brother serve"

"Yeah, army rangers, don't know if he is still serving though, I haven't heard from him in 5 years"

"You and Will have that in common then, his brother served in the Rangers a while ago" the mention of Will made me queasy which did not go unnoticed by Natalie. "Everything ok? Do you need a bucket?"

"No, family is just a touchy subject, especially when my last name is Halstead"

It was Natalie's turn to be surprised. You could see her put 2 and 2 together and get "you're Will's sister?!" I just nod and sink further into the couch placing my head in my hands wishing to disappear. This is the slap in the face I have been waiting for by the universe. I was happy and then it had to throw _him_ into the mix. As if he were listening to my thoughts…

"Hey Nat, how's umm…" he paused realizing he did not know my name. I just kept quiet hoping to disappear however, Natalie made sure that his attention was brought to me straight away!

"Well, Dr. Halstead here received quite a shock" and with that I raised my head just in time to see the blood drain from Will's face. This was going to be an interesting week!


	4. Chapter 4: Halstead Hurt

**Notes**

Sorry it is a short one tonight. I am aiming to publish a chapter each night and it is quite challenging. Positive reviews and constructive feedback are welcome!

 **Chapter 4: Halstead Hurt**

Will stared at me in shock and I just sat on the couch wishing that I could disappear from the room. Will was the last person I wanted to see after he abandoned me. Mum died I shortly after I moved to Boston, with no way home because the airports had shut down for a week due to the snow I wanted to be with Will who was in New York. I tried calling him, I texted, emailed, everything and I got nothing, all I wanted was a hug from my brother and according to Jay he was too busy partying to deal with his family. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive him for that!

The silence became more awkward by the second and I was racking my brain to find a way of breaking it. I can feel my heart beating in my chest, there are too many things I want to say but probably shouldn't say. I hate him, I hate him so much, I want to hit him and scream at him and make him cry. I shouldn't though, he is my brother and I still love him. Argh! Why is family so darn complicated?

My breathing is starting to catch up with my heart beatmaking me feel dizzy. I need to slow down but I can't! Too much is happening!

"Olivia, look at me" ugh, no! Will is the last person I want to look at right now. "I stuffed up, when mum died I shut down, I abandoned you and I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry ain't fixing what you did Will! It has been 8 years and you think you can fix this with a _Sorry_! There is no excuse for ignoring your family! I hate you!" I yell at him as the tears stream down my face. "When mum died you didn't even respond! I was alone, I had no friends because I was the freak kid who graduated too early, I just wanted my older brother to notice me! I went to medical school because I wanted to be like my older brother, but it turns out he is just a dick head who has no moral compass!" I storm out of the room running out of the building and towards home. Man, I'm glad we live close.

When I get home, I flop onto the bed and bury my face into the pillow screaming until I am so exhausted that my anger turns into light sobs which leads to restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The aftermath

**Notes:**

This took longer than I would have liked, better late than never I say. I hope you are still enjoying it! I know I am, if there is anything you want to see as I continue please leave a comment and I will see what I can do (no promises).

 **Chapter 5: The aftermath**

At couple of hours later the buzz of my phone wakes me. I groan ignoring it, not wanting to talk to anyone. The phone stops and just as I think they have given up the phone starts to ring again. I look at the caller ID, it's Cassie, probably wondering where I am.

"What?" I answer in a grumpy tone

"Where are you, I'm kind of freaking out, one of the ED nurses told me that you ran out of here quicks sticks, crying and you yelled at a Doctor?! I mean what were you thinking? You haven't even made it halfway through the day! This isn't you…" Cassie's voice trailed off. I did not know how to respond, I was still trying to process everything that happened this morning, heck, everything that has happened over the last 8 years. Gez I hate Will, guilt was swallowing me up whole about the things I said however, at the same time he deserved every last word. Why am I feeling so conflicted? "Olivia?" I still couldn't respond. It is like my vocal cords had frozen and all I could do is stare blankly at the wall with my thoughts and a concerned girlfriend on the other end of the phone. "Olivia Jane Halstead! Snap out of it! Where ever you are I need you to come back to reality and let me know where you are."

"I…" I try weakly

"Yes?"

"Home"

"Did you want me to come and get you?"

"I don't really feel up to going back today, too tired."

"Well I am not giving you an option, either you come here yourself or I hall your ass back here and you can explain to my attending why I was late to my next session"

"But…"

"No buts! Dr. Manning is worried about you, same with everyone who witnessed your emotional outburst. I do not know what triggered it but I need you to come back and talk to somebody about what happened, for my own sanity"

"Ok, I'll be there in 20"

With that I picked up my cardigan and headed back to the hospital.

…

Walking back into the ED was like being back at high school. There were people stealing a glance at me only to look away and to continue whispering to their group of friends. I scanned the ED looking for Cassie with no luck. As I approached the nurses station, Maggie, if I remember her name correctly, looks up.

"Hey there, Olivia?" she smiles nervously.

"Yep, that's me" I reply with a weak half smile.

"Look, I don't know what happened in there earlier" she points to the doctor's lounge "but I am sure Will is somehow in the wrong, that boy is always finding trouble."

"Good to hear not much has changed then" I mutter sarcastically under my breath.

"How do you know Halstead anyway?" Maggie was curious, I get it, I just did not feel like explaining my life's story in the middle of the ED.

"That is a long story which would require me to not be sober"

"My place tonight, a few nurses and female Docs will be there too! It will be great way to meet some of the team and to forget about Halstead" her eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Can I bring my girlfriend"

"Of course you can!" relief and confusion washed over me at the sometime. What happened to being labelled a freak and outcast of the first day? Maybe Med won't be such a bad place after all. "Halstead will come around, he is an idiot, but he also hurts like hell when he figures out his mistake" I give Maggie a grateful look before excusing myself to go find someone.

I walked toward the Doctor's lounge thinking I would just text Cassie and tell her to meet me there when I noticed my brother getting a dressing down from the devil herself. I love Cassie but, get on the wrong side of her and you'd be wishing you had taken that trip to hell after all. She must have managed to pry more information out of Natalie before I got here because this was no longer concerned, worried Cass, no, this was _you're dead_ Cass. I take a deep breath and open the door to the Doctor's lounge.


	6. Chapter 6: Halstead Healing

**Notes:**

Writers block is frustrating. Please enjoy and remember to leave a comment if you do. Thank you all for your support so far!

 **Chapter 6: Halstead Healing**

"Hey Cass… I see you've met my brother" I say nervously upon entering the room. She didn't respond her cold death glare fixated on her latest victim, my brother. "I thought I was the idiot for yelling at an attending… didn't take you long to follow in my foot steps" laughing nervously I place my hand on her shoulder. Like flipping a switch Cassie's face softens and she looks at me with

apologetic eyes. You can see she almost regrets how she reacted and without even saying anything she lets me know that she has my back. I pull her into a hug kissing her cheek in a gesture of love. We stand there together for a couple of minutes in silence allowing Cassie to relax.

It was Will who broke the silence, I turn to look at him when I observe his red eyes and tear stained cheeks. The feeling of guilt sunk into my stomach, I had never taken the time to think about why Will cut off communication, I was so caught up in my own world I never considered he would be hurting too. I'm not quite willing to forgive him yet but maybe I should hear him out. I guide Cassie to sit in a chair that I pull out from the table and then do the same for myself. Now sitting opposite Will with Natalie resting a hand on his thigh I ask the question "Why?"

The question lingers in the air, Will looks at me with his guilt-ridden face and draws in a shaky breath. "I was young, immature and kind of embarrassed to have my younger sister already in med school. I wanted to fit in and my ego couldn't handle you being a genius. It was stupid, I know, there is no excuse for my behavior. When mum died, I cut everyone off, I didn't have the energy to help anyone else, so I threw myself into my work and partying" he pauses for a second, trying to prevent another bout of tears that were threatening to break loose. "You look so much like her, mum, it's uncanny, even more now too. I couldn't bring myself to face you because every time I saw your face light up my phone it was a reminder that… that she was gone" a tear rolled down his face and I took a deep breath in an attempt to suppress my own emotions. "When I did move back to Chicago I thought I had stuffed our relationship so bad that you would never want to see me again. You and Jay hadn't spoken for a few years and I wasn't sure I would be able to fix things with Jay. I took the coward's rout and just ignored the issue, you were in Boston and I was selfish"

I couldn't control it any more, the tears streamed down my face. Will approached me and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my hands in circles around my back. As he guides me to the couch I see Natalie and Cassie step out of the lounge to give us some privacy. I am still not happy with what he did, but I want to mend our relationship. He still cares, he was an idiot, but he still loves me which means we still have a chance.


	7. Chapter 7: Maggie's

**Chapter 7: Maggie's**

Upon the end of Cassie's shift Maggie had not so subtly reminded me about joining her for girl's night. She grabbed my phone and placed her number and address in her phone, telling me there would be hell to pay if I didn't show! On our way home, I informed Cassie about it and she was super ecstatic to be making new friends in Chicago. Once we were home Cassie headed straight for getting ready whilst I wrote up a shopping list, we needed to stock our fridge, there was no way I was eating cafeteria food again! I walked into the bedroom and almost had a heart attack at the tornado that seemed to have ripped through the room!

"Cassie! What happened in here?"

"I can't find anything to wear for tonight!"

"Would you relax? Just wear some jeans and a t-shirt" I pick up her favourite pair of blue skinny jeans and a cream t-shirt with gold braiding around the wide neckline which falls off one shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" She leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek grabbing the clothes from me and heading to the bathroom to 'freshen up' whilst I pick out my outfit from the chaos on the bedroom floor. I find a loose fitting dark red shirt and a pair of black jeans. I'm changed with my hair pulled back into a loose braid by the time Cassie makes it out having done her makeup and straightened her hair.

"Cass, I love you, but we need to go grocery shopping first!"

"But… But…"

"I don't care if we are late I need food and I am not eating that awful cafeteria food again!" She looks at me with those puppy dog eyes before admitting defeat.

…

Once we get home I leave Cassie to put the shopping away whilst I organise an Uber to Maggie's place. I then shoot a message off to her apologising that we were going to be late, but we needed to sort some stuff first. Maggie replied telling us to take our time. I help Cassie finish up in time for the phone to alert me that our driver was waiting for us down stairs.

Maggie's apartment was warm and welcoming like her. We were the last to arrive, as predicted by Cassie who shot me a 'told you so' look.

"Hey, Olivia over here" Natalie look very different, her hair was down, and she had relaxed since first meeting her at the hospital.

"Hi Natalie" I say slightly timid. She starts pouring a glass of wine for me "You know I'm only 18?"

"Shh, no one outside this room needs to know, plus after today you could use a few glasses of the stuff" she smiled and handed me the glass of red.

"Well I'm not going to say no to that"

"Alright, Olivia, this is April, Sarah and Doris" Natalie introduced me to the rest of the girls and explained who they were.

As the night went on the conversation went from light hearted silly stuff to more serious things about relationship troubles and hospital drama. It wasn't long before the subject of today's events came to fruition.

Maggie asked the question "so, what was going on between you and Halstead?"

I look at Cassie as if asking for permission to speak. She comes closer to me and wraps her arm around me in a gesture of support.

"Well… My name is Olivia Elizabeth Halstead" I look up to see shocked faces and dropped jaws. "I am Will Halstead's sister and we have not had the greatest of relationships, in fact it has been several years since we have spoken. I graduated at 14 and decided to go to med school at Harvard University, Will was in New York at the time and Jay was deployed. About 6 months later mum got sick and passed away. I was stuck because of the amount of snow and ice in Boston at the time and that is where our relationship took a turn for the worst. He wouldn't pick up the phone or respond to my messages. If it weren't for Cassie, I'm not sure I would have made it through to the end of the year…" Silence fell upon the room, I felt tired, too much explaining for one day!

…

As we made our way back into the apartment I flopped on the bed with exhaustion, Cassie, started undressing me before awkwardly slipping a nighty over my head. I hit the pillow groaning in exhaustion. How many times did I relive the pain of the past? I have had to explain over and over and over again. I didn't really feel like turning up at the hospital tomorrow, I wasn't ready for more drama. Cassie slipped under the covers and embraced me, rubbing small soothing circles on my back. It was not long until sleep embraced me and I drifted into whatever twisted dream land my mind had waiting for me.

 **Notes:**

I am soooooooooo sorry about how long this took me! Stuff happened in my personal life and so this chapter sat half finished for 2 weeks!


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Jay

**Chapter 8: Meeting Jay**

Last night at Maggie's had been fun. It was nice being able to get along with some of the people Cassie and I were going to be working with. A little awkward with the whole 'Will's your brother shock' but once everyone got over that they were right into making sure I felt welcome, a few even threatened to make Will's life miserable as compensation. Emotionally drained after only one day I was grateful that it was induction week and both Cassie and I were not required at the hospital until later in the morning.

It wasn't until 9am that I stirred out of my uncomfortable slumber. I roll over to say good morning to Cassie but her side of the bed is already empty. Debating whether or not to get our of bed I stretch my sore back muscles and let out a small groan. Deciding to investigate where Cassie had disappeared off to, I dragged my body out of bed and into the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen I was hit with the smell of bacon, eggs and toast. Cassie had also chopped up a fruit salad consisting of strawberries, watermelon, grapes and bananas. I slumped in my chair and began picking at the fruit as Cassie sauntered over with hot coffee and a plate of what she had been cooking.

"Good morning sleepy head" she says before leaning in to give me a kiss "did you sleep alright?"

"I think so" I croak out "I'm a bit sore though"

She lets out a snicker "doesn't surprise me with your thrashing about! I had to hold you down for 30 minutes before you stopped"

"Oh, sorry" the blood rushes to my cheeks and I blush hoping that I wasn't screaming out as well.

"It's all good, you were pretty quiet"

I breathe a sigh of relief, thank god for no embarrassing nightmare commentary. Finishing up Cassie and I wash our dishes and head for the shower. Under the hot water she massages out the stiffness in my shoulders in-between passionately kissing me. Once she turned off the water I pouted mockingly not really wanting the moment to end. I really did not want to go in today, I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that I would be working with my brother. I also did not want to face any of the other residence, I'm still embarrassed!

…

The morning goes by pretty uneventful, a few stares from the residence here and there but none of them were game enough to say anything. At lunchtime we were done with the day's activities and the residence went home. I however, had to stick around to catch up on everything I had missed yesterday. Sitting out side Ms. Goodwin's office was not my idea of fun. I felt like I was back in high school waiting outside the Principal's office after some kid's idea of a prank went very wrong.

"Miss Halstead?" I hear someone call my name. Looking up it was Ms. Goodwin

"Yes, Ms. Goodwin I presume?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you in person" she said as we we shook hands. "Why don't you step inside my office"

Quietly I followed her into her office and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Olivia, if I had known that you and Dr. Halstead were as closely related as you were and your relationship were as... complicated as it is currently I would have consulted you prior to offering you the position. I am sorry that you have been placed in such a difficult position and I hope you will forgive me"

I was speechless, she had nothing to apologise for yet here I was, sat in front of her, receiving an apology. "Ms. Goodwin, you have no need to apologise, my relationship with my brother was unknown to everyone close to him, how were you suppose to know? Anyway, things happen for a reason, don't they? Maybe this is the catalyst needed to bring the family closer together, we haven't exactly acted like family since mum died"

"Maybe..." She pondered Olivia's response for a second before changing topic. "Regardless, I am hoping that you can remain professional whilst at work, you are a very impressive young lady and I had to fight off other hospitals to get you here! I am sure we shall see great things from you." She smiled before continuing. "I am now going to take you through everything you missed yesterday so that you are all up to speed with how we do things around here. I am sure you are aware of the chaos that is the ED and recognise the importance on staying on track with this induction process"

"Yes Ms. Goodwin, I do"

…

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur and before I knew it 4 o'clock had rocked around. Ms. Goodwin was an amazing lady, so compassionate yet she had a fire in her that I would hate to discover! Towards the end on getting me up to speed Ms. Goodwin got called away to deal with the board and asked Maggie to finish up with me.

"Hiya Olivia! How's everything?"

"Well I never thought I would find myself more drained then my first week of med school yet, here I am" I joked slightly.

"Well the offer to kick him is still there if you want me to" I laughed. Maggie was already growing to be the overprotective sister and to be honest, it was nice. The family like atmosphere was making coming home that much easier.

"Nah, I think he got it good yesterday, if my suspicions are correct, he's still walking around with his truck load of guilt and trying not to let it affect his work"

"Sister Halstead one, Will none" Maggie said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Well, shall we get this stuff finished? I for one am looking forward to a quiet night with my girlfriend."

"Sure thing"

We continued going over everything Maggie could possibly think of that I needed to know, which was a lot until we got interrupted.

"Incoming!" she shouted "multiple gunshot victims, Dr. Choi take Bagdad, Dr. Halstead..." before she could finish her sentence the alarm for a code blue sounded which took both Dr. Halstead (senior) and Dr. Manning off the table as options for the second vic who was due to role in at any moment now!

"Page Dr. Rhods"

"He's in surgery, same with Dr. Becker" April replied

"Shit" Maggie exclaimed

"Where are the spare scrubs?" I ask seeing that she was out of options.

"But you haven't even finished your indu-"

"Not trying to be rude but you don't have a lot of options! I have completed my rounds, I have graduated and right now I am the only Doctor here who isn't caught up with another patient"

"In the doctor's lounge, hurry! You will be in treatment 2"

I ran into the lounge, located the scrubs and proceeded to change behind the couch. A minute later I emerged in time to see the paramedics roll in the second gunshot vic.

"Male 22, GSW to the abdomen, lost consciousness on the way over. Tried to stop the bleeding but it just keeps pouring out, we suspect a nicked artery..." The blond female paramedic listed all the information I needed to know including the drugs administered. A nurse took over the bagging and we transferred him to the bed in treatment room 2.

The paramedics were right about the nicked artery, it was leaking more blood than we could resupply him with. After instructing the nurse to hang another bag of O-negative I plunged my gloved hands into the wound to try and find the bleed.

"Holy crap, the bullet did a good job of providing a massive hole in the artery! April could you please pass me a clamp I'm going to try and slow this down so that he doesn't die before a surgeon can patch him up!" completing the action quickly I breathed a sigh of relief as his blood pressure began to normalise. The respite did not last long though with him going into respiratory failure, I had to intubate him and yell at some bystanders to get out of the way as the nurses took him up to the surgical ward where hopefully he would pull through. Staring at the empty room with blood-soaked gauze strewn on the floor I took some shaky breaths, taking my gloves off and allowing the adrenaline to wear off. Before I could fully come back into reality I was taken by surprise as someone squeezed their arms around me.

"Oliv?" I hear the stranger ask as they relinquished their grip on me. I turn to see Jay standing there fighting back tears of regret "when did you come home?" he asked giddy and hurt at the same time.

"Well when did **you** come home" I emphasised the you hinting to the fact he didn't even let me know that he was in the country, "and to answer your question, 2 days ago"

Jay blushed, embarrassed that he had lost his sister's contact details and had gotten so caught up in his own misery after mum died that he forgot about his baby sis. "A few years ago" he said softly waiting for the inevitable punch that never came. Instead I just embraced him in the biggest hug ever and whispered "you idiot".

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter. Please forgive me for the length of time it took me to get this up. Working full time, studying and starting a new Rotaract club and writers block does not help at all! Please leave your thoughts below!**


	9. Chapter 9: It's all just a bit much

Hi All!

I know it's been forever! Here is a small update so you guys know I am not MIA.

To be honest season 4 started off really well and has gone down hill since the whole wedding fiasco. Needless to say writing material has become more difficult due to my lack of interest in the show at the moment.

On top of this I have been a glorified pin cushion trying to figure out some stuff with my health, needless to say I haven't had a lot of energy to write.

Hopefully you enjoy and can forgive my infrequent updates.

* * *

 _"Oliv?" I hear the stranger ask as they relinquished their grip on me. I turn to see Jay standing there fighting back tears of regret "when did you come home?" he asked giddy and hurt at the same time._

 _"Well when did you come home" I emphasised the you hinting to the fact he didn't even let me know that he was in the country, "and to answer your question, 2 days ago"_

 _Jay blushed, embarrassed that he had lost his sister's contact details and had gotten so caught up in his own misery after mum died that he forgot about his baby sis. "A few years ago" he said softly waiting for the inevitable punch that never came. Instead I just embraced him in the biggest hug ever and whispered "you idiot"._

* * *

It felt like an eternity before I released my grip on Jay. My head was still spinning from the adrenaline rush I got from treating the GSW vic, not to mention the emotional rollercoaster ride I had been on in the past 48ish hours.

"Hey, bud, everything ok?" Jay asks with concern written all over his face. It is as if the world is not quite on the same plane of existence as I attempt to open my mouth to respond but it doesn't respond. "Oliv?" Why is Jay shouting at me? Then my knees buckle under me and the last thing I remember is Jay's arms wrap around me shouting my name as the world goes black.

* * *

Jay Halstead

As Oliv relinquishes her hold on me she has this distant look "Hey, bud, everything ok?" She looks at me as if she is about to speak but instead, I get an unsteady sway. I put my hands under her shoulders to steady her "Oliv?" I ask louder with worry in my voice, apparently valid worry because within seconds I am the only thing preventing her from crashing to the floor. I wrap my arms around her as she collapses into me and as gently as possible lower her to the ground. "Oliv?" I try and get one last response, nothing.

"Maggie! GET WILL HERE NOW!" She looks at me with Oliv in my arms on the floor and without hesitation runs off out of sight. After waiting what felt like an eternity she reappears with Will and a gurney. With their help we get Oliv on the bed and Will is already taking her vitals whilst Maggie preps a room to accommodate my unconscious sister. Damn it Liv! One of these days you will send me to an early grave.

"What's going on Will?"

"Her heart rate is elevated and blood pressure is down, everything else is normal. Maggie to be safe could you please order a CBC, CMP and TSH?"

"Sure thing" she replies giving us a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Waking up

_Author's Apology_

 _Sorry for chapter 9 being super short and me not uploading in a while. Life has been crazy and to be honest I lost the passion for a while. Getting access to new content in Australia is difficult (we still don't officially have season 4 of Chicago Med). Please enjoy this little snippet. There is a lot I want to squeeze into this story and I am just trying to figure it out. Going forward my focuses are; the Halstead relationship, Olivia and Cassie (relationship, worklife), impact all of this has at work._

 _Make sense? Hope it does. Enjoy!_

* * *

Olivia Halstead

Rhythmic beeping, why can I hear rhythmic beeping? Also I don't remember my bed being this uncomfortable. Should I wake up? It's time for work yeah, yeah? Ugh, brain too foggy. I crack open my eyes only to squeeze them shut again, too bright!

"Oliv, sweaty?" Cassie, why is she so concerned.

"5 more minutes Cass, please!" I groan.

I hear Cassie stifle a laugh "Olivia, honey, I need you to open your eyes, can you do that for me?" again with the concern, what is this woman's problem?

Reluctantly I force my eyes to flutter open, the world is bright, white and blurry. Where am I? This isn't our bedroom… as I become aware of our surroundings the rhythmic beeping speeds up along with my breathing. Why am I in a hospital bed?

"What… happened?" I manage to whisper through gasps.

"You fainted due to the fact that you have had way too much coffee, next to no sleep and I assume a lifetime worth of emotional stuff to deal with since arriving in Chicago. Now would you focus on slowing your breathing someone comes and does it for you!"

No thanks! I got this just; in 2, 3, 4, out 2, 3, 4, in 2, 3, 4, out 2, 3, 4. The rhythmic beeping slows and I throw my head back in exhaustion. Just thinking about the past few days makes me want to curl into a shell and never come out again!

"I know sweaty" Cassie places a soft kiss on my forehead "I know" she repeats. She doesn't need to elaborate because we both just know. We just take each other's hand, entwine our fingers and she sits there. I know everything is going to be OK.

* * *

Time passes and the stillness comes to an end.

"I should find Dr. Manning and let her know you're awake" the look on her face telling me she doesn't want to leave however, knows it must happen eventually.

"Mmmk" I mumble as she leaves the room. My mind wanders to the past few days, how much my life has changed and how different it is going to be. I am truly grateful for Cassie, she makes the crazy seem less crazy, the unbearable more bearable, and most of all she makes life a lot more loveable! I love her! I feel a smile creep onto my face and a warmth envelops me.

* * *

 _If you have anything you would like to add, please comment. I am always open to constructive ways to improve what I do._


End file.
